battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
United States Navy
The United States Navy is a branch of the United States Armed Forces. It is responsible for naval units as well as transportation overseas of Air Force units and of the United States Marine Corps. They also have a special forces regiment known as the United States Navy SEALs. Battlefield Series in Battlefield 1942]] Although players never have the chance to play as a member of the United States Navy (other than the SEALs and Navy Aviators), the Navy makes a few appearances. Battlefield 1942 & Battlefield 1943 Many ships of the USN appear in Battlefield 1942 and Battlefield 1943 and are usable to some extent, but the player never has the chance to play as a sailor instead being a member of the United States Marine Corps. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the USS Essex (LHD-2) makes several appearances in the game and in Battlefield 2: Special Forces, the United States Navy SEALs is a playable faction. Battlefield Heroes In Battlefield Heroes "Battlefield Heroes gets Bad Company", the Philadelphia Experiment carried out on the destroyer escort USS Eldridge (DE-173) is the backstory to how George Gordon Haggard Jr. and Arkady Kirilenko ended up in the game. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, USN ships are spotted in the background of some multiplayer maps, like Valparaiso, Isla Inocentes and Laguna Presa. USN submarines on Nelson Bay are launched if the American defenders are victorious, or destroyed, along with the base, if they are defeated. Battlefield 3 The United States Navy appears in Battlefield 3 and it's the first game where sailors of the navy can actually be seen by players, the player also will take the role of a navy aviator, Lt. Jennifer Hawkins in the mission Going Hunting. The F/A-18E Hornets used in Multiplayer also have Navy markings and logos on them. Battlefield 4 The USS Valkyrie, identical to the Essex, only differing by name, is Tombstone Squad's home, and is seen in every mission except Baku. In the South China Sea, Tombstone recovers intel from the USS Titan, which had recently been assaulted and heavily damaged and boarded by the Chinese. Tombstone successfully recovers the intel and escapes from the Titan, just before the carrier completely sank. Battlefield V The United States Navy makes a minor appearance in Battlefield V as part of the United States Armed Forces faction added with the War in the Pacific Tides of War chapter. In addition to the large static warships on maps, such as the Landing Ship, Tank and Yorktown-class Aircraft Carriers, some vehicles such as the LCVP have US Navy markings. This implies the Navy comprises some of the personnel within the larger faction, shared also with the United States Army and United States Marine Corps. Ships Carriers and Battleships *Yorktown-class aircraft carrier *King George V-class battleship *[[USS Essex (LHD-2)|USS Essex (LHD-2)]] (Valkyrie in BF4) *USS George H.W. Bush (CVN-77) *USS Titan Destroyers *Fletcher-class destroyer *[[USS Eldridge (DE-173)|USS Eldridge (DE-173)]] Submarines *Gato-class submarine Transport Ships *Landing Ship, Tank *LCVP Aircraft *F4U Corsair *SBD Dauntless *F/A-18F Super Hornets Trivia *The US Navy almost always appears when the USMC appear with the only exception being Play4Free. Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 3 Category:Military Unit Category:US Military Unit Category:Factions of Battlefield V